The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Improved Mandarin Wind’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned selection program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the selection program is to identify new freely-branching Hibiscus plants with a dense, uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering habit, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color and good garden performance.
The new Hibiscus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Mandarin Wind’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/156,553. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Mandarin Wind’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. in March, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Alva, Fla. since May, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.